Some Survived
by Foolish-comic-dude
Summary: Some of the Jedi survived Order 66, Anakin repented, He and ObiWan start the Rebel Alliance. Rated for violence and adult themes, I am having a problem with writersblock, please read the new message and comment for your help. thanks
1. Jedi

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars, just love it. (Who doesn't?)

Chapter 1: A narrow escape.

"_Master, behind you."_ Jedi master Jaken Rith turned to find himself staring down the barrels of two BlasTech rifles. He reacted on instinct, force pushing the clones away from himself. His lightsaber flashed into life deflecting a third clone's shot. He turned toward his new attacker to find the clone staring down at a blue beam of plasma jutting from his chest. The clone fell; standing in its place was Aya Lyn his Twi'lek Padawan.

She gestured toward a gunship landed close by where Jaken's first two attackers were getting to their feet. He smashed them together using the force, then threw their crumpled bodies to the side as he sprinted past. Aya emerged form the cockpit as he arrived, frustration and fear evident on her face.

"No fuel." She explained. Jaken franticly scanned the area for means of escape. His eyes settled on an ARC-170 fight that had just been refueled. Dashing toward it he used the force to trigger the cockpit hatches. As they opened he jumped, using the force to propel himself forward. He landed in the foremost cockpit.

Aya landed in the gunner's cockpit. She glanced backward and was amazed to find R3-X5, her master's astomech droid.

"Master," she called, "this is our ship."

"The force has guided us. Strap yourself in." Jaken hit the ignition and the engines roared to life. He activated the repulsorlifts, lifting them off the ground.

Aya's voice came over the intercom, "They're scrambling their fighters." Jaken wheeled the ship around and launched a series Proton torpedoes at the ARC-170 and V-wing fighters that were beginning to rise of the ground. When the smoke cleared none of the ships were left. Jaken turned and headed off planet.

Aya broke the silence "Master, there is a message from the temple, it says that the war is over and we should head back."

"Then we shall return. We should inform the council of the clones rebellion at any rate."


	2. Councils

Chapter 2: The start of something.

Obi-Wan Kenobi woke up aching all over. He was puzzled; the last time he had felt like this was after sparing Anakin. That thought brought it all back, his clone's betrayal, the temple, the fight on Mustafar. He remembered the fight now, how he and Anakin had seamed evenly matched at first. But then as Anakin got more and more desperate, his attacks became more powerful and less controlled. Because the attacks had become extremely predictable Obi-wan had been confident he could win. But then in an underhanded blow Anakin had kicked him between the legs. The attack gained Anakin the upper hand.

He had raised his lightsaber for the killing stroke when a female voice rang out, "Ani, no!" The voice had a pleading note to it, "Ani, please stop." Anakin had stopped and shook his head, a shocked expression on his face. He dropped his lightsaber; four words escaping his lips, "What have I done?" Then Obi-Wan had blacked out.

He got up, wincing as pain from every part of his body cascaded over him. He was half way to the door when it opened. Anakin stepped in fallowed by Padme.

Obi-Wan crouched into a low fighting stance. "Come to finish me off?" he ground out. Anakin looked sad, Padme laughed, a look of sheer bliss on her face.

"It's Ani, he's back to normal, oh, Obi-Wan, it's him, Vader is gone. No more is he a dark lord, just Anakin. Best off all we have twins." Obi-Wan relaxed; he walked over and embraced Padme than, warily, Anakin. Anakin pushed him away unable to meet his master's eye. "Master Yoda wishes to see us." He said. His voice was so miserable Obi­-Wan stopped to look at him. "Anakin are you alright"

"No master," Anakin replied, "I am not alright, I have betrayed the Force, killed Jedi, brought about the end of the order. And, you, master Yoda, and myself may be the only Jedi left. I am far from all right."

Obi-Wan was at a loss for words. Padme stepped in to fill the gap, "Ani, it's ok, we all were deceived by Palpatine. But we must hurry now, master Yoda said it was very important."

They walked down a few halls before turning into a large room. A diminutive green figure sat at a conference table. He raised his hand in greeting to Obi-Wan. "Master Kenobi, well are you?"

"Fine master." Obi-Wan replied.

"Good, good, senator Amidala, taken the liberty of bringing you children I have, over there they are."

Padme rushed to the crib in an alcove set in the wall. She retuned carrying two bundles in her arms. Anakin used the force to pull the crib over to where she is going to sit. She put the children in the crib, then she, Anakin, and Obi-Wan took their places at the table. Yoda stood, "Puzzled are you master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan started "Yes master, I would like to know where we are."

Padme look up from the children and answered him, "You are in the city of Garath Putra, on Naboo."

Not for the first or last time that day Obi-Wan was dumfounded, "Naboo! How'd we get here? Last I remember we were on Mustafar."

Padme again answered him, "You have been unconscious for three days Obi-Wan."

Again dumbfounded he asked, "Three days? How?"

Anakin answered this time, "You obtained severe injuries in our fight, master."

Yoda turned to Anakin, "In his fight with Darth Vader, these injuries did he receive. Fight with Anakin Skywalker he did not."

Anakin looked away, but Obi-Wan saw a quick look of relief and silent thanks cross his face. Yoda faced Padme. "Other senators have you contacted?"

Padme smiled, "Yes, Bail Organa and Mon Mothma have agreed to meet with me tomorrow."

Yoda turned to the Jedi, his expression amazed everyone, master Yoda was smiling. "Good news I have, the last of the Jedi we are not. Been in contact with others I have."

"What!" Anakin interrupted, relief that he had not completely destroyed the order flooding though him. "How many?"

"Five have I contacted, more have I felt." Yoda replied. A beep came form Padme's comlink. She clicked it on, after warning the Jedi to be silent, "Yes?'

"Senator, an ARC-170 fighter with a republic call sign and a ship of an unknown design, have just entered the system, the pilot of the ARC-170 has requested to speak with you."

Padme looked worried, "Patch him though." The comlink beeped then she said, "Hello this is senator Amildala, how may I be of assistance."

"Senator, I am Jaken Rith. I would like clearance to land. Then to speak with you personally, I have a message from Coruscant, as well as a few addition to your defenses aboard the _Guardian-_class light cruiser."

"You may dock in bays four and five. Then I will meet you in conference room C." Padme told him.


	3. Help

Chapter 3: A hope reborn.

Padme led the way to the conference room. Yoda used the force to nudge the minds of the people to make it appear that he, Anakin, who was pushing the crib, and Obi-Wan, were merely Padme's bodyguards. They entered conference room C to find three cloaked and hooded figures backed by a score of clones. The Jedi, and Padme stopped dead. One of the cloaked figures rose. "Senator Padme Amidala, you are under arrest."

Padme recoiled as the clones started toward her. "On what charges?" she demanded.

"You are a traitor to the Empire." The figure answered. The snap-hiss of a lightsaber activating filled the room as Anakin stepped in front of her, his blue blade held at an angle. The clones looked at the lethal plasma spurting from the cylinder in the Jedi's hands and the beams busting to life in Obi-Wan and Yoda's hands. They dropped their weapons and ran to the far end of the room. The cloaked figures laughed. Removing their hoods they stood. Obi-Wan look into the smiling faces of Jedi master Jaken Rith, his Padawan Aya Lyn, and Bothan Padawan, Tay Nek'Foth. Master Rith rushed forward embracing Obi-Wan, "Master Kenobi, it's been to long."

"Good to see you too Jaken, though I wish it were under better circumstances."

"Oh, senator you aren't really under arrest. It was just a joke." Aya chuckled

"Then why do you have clones with you.?" Padme asked.

"Those aren't clones, senator, just people who don't like the "Empire", remove your helmets." The "clones" removed their helmets to reveal an assortment of faces, form human to even a Zabrak. They all bowed to the Jedi, replaced their helmets, and then marched of in a semi-orderly fashion. "Where are they of to?" Anakin asked.

"Back to the ship Jedi Skywalker," Nek'Foth answered "They will tell the others what has happened."

Padme looked at him, cradling Luke in her arms, "What are they here for?"

"Why, the Rebellion, senator. What else would they be here for."

Padme glared at him, her eyes boring into him. "What, rebellion? War, is not the answer to Palpatine's rule, we must solve this diplomatically."

Yoda saved the unfortunate Padawan from Padme unflinching gaze. "Senator Amidala, a Rebellion there must be, solve this diplomatically, we can not."

"Yes, we can!" She insisted, "Let me talk to Palpatine, I will be able to persuade him to bring this stupid "Empire" to an end. You must let me try."

"Padme, do you really think that that will work?" Obi-Wan asked with the air of someone explaining something vary simple to a child, "Palpatine is a Sith lord, nothing you can do or say will help. It's stupid to even consider negotiating with him."

"Are you calling me stupid master Jedi?" Padme asked. Everyone stopped what they were doing at the obvious challenge. "No, senator, just expressing my feelings on the subject." Jaken interrupted Padme in an attempt to change the subject. "I, sense your children are vary strong in the force. Who is their father?"

Anakin's voice rang out from the side of the crib, where he was tickling Leia. "I am master Rith."

The stunned Jedi turned to look at him. "Anakin tell me this is a joke, please tell me that this is a joke."

Master Yoda addressed Jaken. "No joke is this. These children's father Anakin is. But at this time, unimportant is this. Plan a strike against the Empire we must."

"I know the perfect place that we can attack," Nek'Foth told the group, "It is a detention center on an asteroid near Slus Van."

"A detention center for what." asked Anakin.

"Enemies of the Empire, senators who voted against turning into a empire, the ARC troopers who weren't terminated, people who resisted the empire..."

Obi-Wan cut him off. "Wait, why were ARC troopers terminated?"

"Because they rebelled, they refused to kill the Jedi master they were with. So the Emperor sent a full two legions after them. Those who weren't killed were taken into custody." Replied the bothan.

"What about the Jedi they were with?" inquired Obi-Wan.

"She escaped, along with a few troopers, her Padawan was arrested, the clones hoped to glean information from him and the ARCs."

Padme asked, "What is an ARC trooper."

Anakin answered. "They are Advanced Recon Commandos, clone troopers who have not, like most clones, been made less docile or independent. Pretty much the elite clones. We must brake them, and the senators, out."

Padme bowed to the Jedi. "I will take my leave so that you may make you battle plan." She left, taking the twines with her.


	4. A new Ally?

Chapter 4: A new ally?

Anakin Skywalker longed to itch his nose but an inch of white armor separated it form the half inch of armor incasing his fingers. He, Jaken, and Obi-Wan, all of whom were around the same height, were incased the white armor worn by the clone troopers. They were flying, in Jaken's ARC-170 fighter, toward the Prison center on Alga Kek, an asteroid orbiting the planet of Sluis Van. Obi-Wan's voice came over the intercom.

"Anakin, are you sure this is going to work?"

"No, Master, but it's the best I could come up with, I just hope Master Yoda is ready."

Yoda's voice came over the speakers.

"On you own part of this mission concentrate, ready I am."

Anakin reddened. "Sorry Master, I didn't know you were on this frequency."

Jaken's voice interrupted the discussion. "We're nearing the destination, ETA twelve seconds."

The ship touched down and they exited the cockpits. A squad of clones marched up, the Sergeant addressed Obi-Wan. "We need to see your identification."

Obi-Wan waved his hand, invoking his power as he did so.

"You don't need to see our identification."

The Sergeant turned to his troops "We don't need to see their identification."

"You will lead us to the cells."

"We will lead you to the cells." The clones turned and started striding to the doors. The Sergeant entered a six character pass-code, then continued into a white walled corridor. They were led through a series of hallways, then past a heavy blast door. As they past the thick slab of metal Obi-Wan caught a glimpse of a clone trooper running off. He motioned for Anakin to check it out, the young Jedi turned off to fallow the trooper. The sergeant turned to Obi-Wan. "We are here sir."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Thank you commander. Bye the way," his lightsaber flashed out in a deadly arc, "You're, fired." The decapitated clone fell to the ground as Obi-Wan and Jaken charged the other clones. It was all over in seconds. The two Jedi Masters stood surrounded by clone's crumpled bodies. Anakin's voice came over the helmet intercoms. "Security has been eliminated. Seems you guys had a little party of your own, shame you didn't invite me."

"Real shame. Hay can you open the cell doors from in there?" Jaken asked, his still ignited lightsaber moving in an intricate pattern as he fenced the air.

"Ya, one sec, thought you might like to know that there are over 300 clones here."

Jaken was shocked into silence, the whirling streak of emerald that was his sword falling downward in a collision path with his leg. Only a quick force shove of the blade by Obi-Wan, saved the Jedi his leg. "Thanks." the younger Master intoned sheepishly. "Don't mention it. Anakin any plans on how to deal with them."

"Yup, but your not going to like it."

"What," Obi-Wan asked with growing apprehension.

"I am, going to release everyone in the prison."

"WHAT! Anakin that is the most incredibly brainless idea I have ever heard, even from you."

"It'll work."

"Yes, but you will be releasing some of the worst scum in the galaxy.."

"Against, over 300 highly trained, well armed and fully capable clone troopers. The odds are easily 3 to 1 in the clones favor. All we need to do is get our guys out. Then we kick back and enjoy the show, as we head back to Naboo."

Obi-Wan was about to raise some other argument, when he was cut off by the shriek of the alarms. "Anakin what did you do!"

"I pushed the button. You have three minutes before the prisoners in your area are loose. The ARC troopers are in cell 352, and the senators are in cells, 361, 362, and 363. Also Nat Rath, the Padawan of Master Vos. Is in cell…"

"Vos had a Padawan?" Jaken interrupted as he removed his clone armor.

Obi-Wan answered him also removing his armor. "Yes, the council voted him one just before a mission with the ARC troopers." The realization of what he was saying hit like a ton of bricks. "He's the one in hiding."

"Two minutes." Anakin warned them.

Obi-Wan motioned to Jaken. "You free the senators and ARC troopers, and I'll get young mistress Rath." Jaken adopted a mock serious tone. "No, I'll be the dashing hero rescuing the young Padawan, you can be the not so dashing hero rescuing the others."

"No, I save the Padawan and you free the others."

A barrage of lasers from behind the quarrelling Jedi, obliterated a group of clones who had just exited a nearby hall and were about to open fire.

"You two save the others, and I'll worry about my apprentice." The two Masters were stunned into silence as Quinlan Vos strode past them, flanked by six ARC troopers. He looked over his shoulder. "Are you coming?"


	5. An Alliance starts

Chapter 5: An Alliance starts.

Padme reclined in a hover chair waiting for her guests. Security notified her that they had landed and were on their way. A minute later the doors were opened by a pair of guards and Senators Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, and someone she recognized as Garm Bel Iblis, the senator from Corellia, entered the room. "Senators," She motioned for Bail, and Mon Mothma to take the two seats in front of her desk. "I am sorry Senator Bel Iblis, but I was unaware that you were coming, in fact I was under the impression that you were dead. Killed on Anchoron I believe. I will have my Protocol Droid bring a chair with the refreshments" She reached for her comlink. Bel Iblis spoke, his voice caused her to stop. It was a chilling blend of pain, and loss. "That will be unnecessary Madam. Oh, and, please call me Garm" His voice hardened. "You are right to believe me dead. On Anchoron the Empire attempted to eradicate me. Imperial agents murdered my family before my eyes. I managed to escape the plant, the Imperial agents on the other hand, will never leave." Padme blood burned at the mention of the cruelties inflicted by Palpatine's regime. Less than week in and already he was killing innocent civilians. She spoke, bitterness edging her words.

"Than Garm, you have every right to hear my proposition." She addressed the entire room, "It is my opinion, as well as that of a few, friends, that a rebellion is in order. As Bail already knows Anakin Skywalker is not the only Jedi to survive "Order 66", I have met with masters Yoda, and Kenobi, as well as Master Jaken Rith, and these two." Aya and Nek'Foth stepped out of the shadows. "Allow me to introduce Jedi Padawans Aya Lyn and Tay Nek'Foth." Aya bowed her Lekku (head tails) hanging loosely over her shoulders, Nek'Foth's cream colored fur rippled as he inclined his head. "Masters, Yoda, Kenobi, Rith, and Skywalker are currently liberating the prisoners being held on Alga Kek."

"Wait, Skywalker betrayed the Jedi, why is he helping them?" Padme had been waiting for this question. "Anakin Skywalker is no longer a Sith lord. He has come back to the light."

Garm asked from where he was standing. "What made him rejoin us?"

"I did, Garm."

"You? How did you turn him to the light?"

Padme steeled her self. "Even a Sith sometimes listens to his wife." There was a collective gasp from everyone but the Jedi. Bail jumped to his feet, his chair toppling over. Garm's hand shot to the blaster at his hip, and Mon Mothma stared vacantly at the wall. She slowly moved her head as if in a dream. Her face slowly coming around to stare at Padme, taking in the now unfamiliar face of the young woman she thought she had known so well. She spoke, her voice revealing her confusion and disbelief. "How long Padme?"

"Over three years, just after Geonosis."

"That long? But I was under the impression that Jedi weren't allowed to marry?"

"We aren't Senator Bel Iblis." Aya shook her head. "But Anakin, excuse me, Master Skywalker, has always been," She searched for the right word, "independent. You must understand Senators, I am not criticizing Master Skywalker's decision. It is just that it came as quite a shock to most of us, I say most because Master Kenobi had already guessed as much. Anakin fell into the trap that is the reason, marriage is forbidden, to a Jedi. He feared for Padme's life. Palpatine used that fear to turn him against the Jedi, and the Republic. I tell you this because the Jedi have forgiven him, so must you. If we are ever to remove Palpatine from power then we must trust our allies, we can not afford not to."

"The Masters have taken council on this and they have concluded that war is inevitable. Palpatine has become to accustom to power to be talked out of office. Any attempt at negotiation is useless, you would be arrested then probably executed as enemies to the Empire." Nek'Foth stated.

Padme took-over. "You are all influential people. You have the power to do something about this crisis. So I am asking you will you help us?"

Garm spoke up instantly. "You have me, and any thing I can scrounge up. I have a few friends in the YT-shipyards who could scrounge up a few corvettes, say around 8, nowhere near the amount of capital ships the Empire has, but it should be a start. Also I know I can get my hands on about 50 medium transports, all of which would be perfect for running supplies, or, with a little tinkering, combat. But other then that, I can't offer much."

Padme beamed at the amount of devotion that Garm was already showing. "That is more than I could have hoped for. What about you Bail, Mon."

Bail nodded. "I will help you, under the condition that Aldraan stays out of it. I can supply your rebellion, but do not ask me to involve my people."

"Bail, I would never dream of involving any one other then volunteers."

Mon Mothma knew it was her turn, she gave her answer before Padme could ask for it. "I will join this Rebel Alliance, with me I can bring, an Acclamator-class capital ships, about, 12 Republic Gunships, ten Delta-7 Starfighters, and 42 Z-95 headhunters. That is not including crew. What is Naboo offering?"

Padme opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a voice from the door. "We can give you supplies, pilots, volunteers, 12 ARC-170 Fighters, 22 V-wing fighters, 6 Gunships. As well as, roughly 500 battle droids, 26 Destroyer droids, 43 droid starfighters, 2 Trade Federation landing craft, and a Trade Federation Battleship, all left over from the invasion."

A deeper voice also came from the doorway. "And wesa will give yousa a place to stay and many bombad Gungan warriors."

Everyone in the room turned to face the new comers, Jamila, Queen of the Naboo, and Gungan Boss Nass were framed in the doorway. Padme was startled at their appearance, but her diplomatic training took over. "Your highness, Boss Nass, don't take this the wrong way but, what are you doing here?"

Boss Nass answered her. "Wesa are here for da rebellion."

Jamila explained. "Master Yoda thought we should join you, I apologize for being late but I had to pick up Boss Nass."

Bail smiled. "Your highness it has been far to long."

"Bail, I must agree, Mon Mothma."

Mon Mothma inclined her head, Jamila turned to Garm. "And you are?"

He stepped forward and kissed her hand. "Garm Bel Iblis of Corellia, your Majesty."

She blushed a little and turned to the Jedi. "Master Jedi." They inclined the heads muttering. "Your Majesty" She turned on Padme. "Why didn't you tell me about this meeting?"

Padme stood her ground under the young queen's piercing stare. "I did not wish to involve the people of Naboo."

"But Padme, they are involved as long as you are on this planet. Did you think that just because you are with the Gungans that Palpatine would ignore us? So as long as we are in danger anyway let us help."

"Yes, your majesty." Every one was surprised by how easily Padme had been swayed, but then the argument was logical.

Garm had been confused by something that both Mon Mothma and the queen had said. "Excuse me your highness, but both you and Mon Mothma volunteered imperial equipment. Where are you going to get that?"

Mon Mothma gave a mirthless laugh. "Palpatine has yet to retrieve the defenses he forced on our planets. Getting them out from under the collective noses of about 500 clone troopers shouldn't be to hard. Especially," she glanced at Aya and Nek'Foth. "if a Jedi is spotted on the planet." A loud beeping came from Padme's desk. The room fell silent as she activated the comlink.

"Senator Amidala, the emperor is calling an emergency session of the senate. All Senators are asked to attend." The voice ending was quickly fallowed by another loud beep.

Jamila broke the silence that fallowed. "Padme, I have already dispatched your replacement to Coruscant. Since you a now the mother of two, it is my choice that you should no longer serve as senator."

She turned to Garm, Bail, and Mon Mothma, "I believe that the three of you should be going"

Bail, and Mon Mothma bowed, turning to exit the room. Padme addresses them before they were out the door. "We will meet next week to finish this discussion. Garm you can have one of the spare rooms."

Garm thanked her then fallowed Bail and Mon out the door. Padme turned to the queen and Boss Nass. "I would like both of you to be there next week. Can you make it?'

Jamila nodded. "We will be there. Padme, you should take a nap, you look like you haven't slept in days." Padme blushed, she had be hoping that her lack of sleep had not been noticed. "I couldn't sleep last night, I was to worried about what is going to happen."

"Don't worry about tomorrow, or the next day, or next week, or even next year. Just get some sleep, we will see you next week." She, Boss Nass, and the Jedi left the room. Padme got up and exited the through the door behind her desk. She collapsed onto her bed,C3P0 trundled up cradling Luke and Leia in his arms. "Can I be of assistance, Mam."

"Yes Threepeo. Please bring me all data you can find on the battle tactics of the republic fleet. You can leave the twins with me. They look hungry." The golden Protocol droid deposited the children in their mother's lap then headed for the door. Padme voice stopped him. "Oh, and Threepeo, if I am asleep when you get back, just the data on my desk."

"Yes Mam." The droid continued on it way out closing the door as he left.


	6. Escape part one

Chapter 6: Freedom.

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jaken Rith were fighting back to back, an invincible team, sending any fire that came their way back at it's owner. Quinlan Vos was hacking through Clone, after Clone, his lightsaber a whirling emerald streak. And the six ARC troopers were laying down blankets of fire from behind the Jedi.

This was scene Anakin Skywalker saw from the security booth. He decided to give the clones another problem by activating the auto canons in the hallways, and aiming them at any thing that wasn't Jedi, or ARC trooper. This, combined with the efforts of the Jedi and ARC troopers, allowed them to arrive at the Senators cells without casualties. Master Vos sent three ARC troopers to either end of the hallway. Obi-Wan's voice came over his helmet intercom.

"Ok, Anakin, spring um." Anakin opened cells, 352, 361, 362, and 363. "Master, there is a lock on cell 380 that I can't hack.. Master Vos will have to cut his Padawan free."

In the hallway Obi-Wan nodded. He moved to help the occupant of the nearest cell free. The middle aged Mon Calamari looked into the Jedi Masters face. "Thank you Master Kenobi, I am ever in your debt."

Obi-Wan had gotten use to this sort of thing over his 40 odd years of being a Jedi. He had learned that arguing with this type of thing often resulted in offending the person who offered it. He decided to dodge the offer. "We must leave senator. It is to dangerous here."

"Of course, you are right Master Kenobi."

As Obi-Wan and Jaken freed the senators Master Vos headed for the cell at the end of the room. Bringing his lightsaber to bare, he stabbed the emerald blade into the corner of the door. Cutting a hole in the door he levitated it out, revealing two crumpled forms. "Obi-Wan you may want to see this."

Master Kenobi looked up from where he was helping an ARC trooper out of the cell. The clone let go of Obi-Wan's arm. "You had better go see what general Vos wants sir. I'll be fine." Obi-Wan nodded, getting up he walked over the other Jedi.

"Yes Quinlan?" than he looked into the cell, and his face changed to mirror Quinlan's look, the same looked that was also on the faces of Jedi Master Aalya Secura, and Jedi Padawan Nat Rath. Obi-Wan was the first to recover. "Looks like you ladies could use a hand."

Aayla smiled weakly. "I've been in here almost a week, what took you so long?"

Quinlan chuckled. "Oh, this and that, a couple hundred clones, the blockade, oh, and, I thought you were dead."

The Twi'lek groaned. "So did I, but apparently I'm not. It a long story, and we should probably get going. Tell you about it on the way. You do intend to get off this rock, right?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Me, Jaken, and Anakin, had intended to barrow a couple of imperial transports and blast out of here. Quinlan suggested that we take a few fighters as well."

Nat Rath spoke from behind her blue skinned friend. "It is a good plan, but we had better move fast if we expect it to succeed. Also, you cant count on me or Master Secura, for assistance, they have been keeping us sedated, not to the mention daily tortures."

Aayla grimaced at the memories. "I hate to admit it but she's right, we're pretty much useless, I can still fire a blaster, but that's about it."

The male Jedi nodded, they had heard of Sith torture methods, Obi-Wan had actually experienced them. Their conversation was interrupted by Anakin's arrival. Jaken glanced behind the striding Jedi, at the four hover trolleys piled high with what appeared to be the entire garrisons armory.

"Got enough weapons Skywalker."

"Don't think I do, Master, but most of the weapons are on the clones." He replied as he tossed Aayla her weapon. "What is this?" She asked.

"A BlasTech DL-44 heavy blaster pistol." Her blank look made him continue. "I heard your earlier comment, and thought that this just might suffice, I'll hold onto your lightsaber for you."

Aayla glared at him. "My lightsaber, Skywalker." She held out her hand.

Anakin tossed it to her than turned to face the masters. "Leaving my be a vary good idea. A Star Destroyer, and a fighter escort are on their way up from Sluis Van, and they look like they mean business, Some clone must have sent a distress signal, before I was able jam communications. ETA seven minutes. I would suggest getting to the hanger."

"It's a fine plan to be sure, but do you know where the hangar is?"

Anakin smiled. "Yup, fallow me." He turned, striding back the way he had come. Obi-Wan groaned. "I hate it when he does that."

Anakin led them, after a few wrong turns, into a cavernous room. Inside the hanger, for that is what the room definitely was, were about 20 different kind of ships, from a prison transport, to a patrol gun boat, to even a Jedi star fighter. There were also enough clones to out number the good guys six to one.

After a quick battle, the out come of which was never really in doubt, the good guys all boarded their ships. Anakin took the Jedi Starfighter, Obi-Wan, Jaken, and four ARCs filled a pair of ARC-170 fighters, and the rest strapped themselves into the gunboat.

Obi-Wan keyed the intercom. "Anakin, You, me, and Jaken, are on the fighters, Quinlan, the first chance you get jump to hyper space, Ok?"

"Ok," It was Aayla, "where should we jump to?"

"I'm' sending you qurdanits now, tell the person you see there to head home then fallow him, we'll be right behind you. Obi-Wan out."

"Got it, Aayla out."

Obi-Wan switched to the in-ship COM, "All right boys you ready to send these guys packing." The ARC responded with a very military, "Uh Ra." Obi-Wan wheeled his ship around to face the on coming ships, and knew right a way that they had no chance of victory, though they did have a chance to stall them long enough to escape. Picking a target he accelerated to attack speed, fired a burst, and snap-turned to the left. He was rewarded by the flash of light and the target vanishing from his screen, but now they knew he was there. Six of the fighters broke formation to attack him, the others turned to engage Anakin, and Jaken.

Anakin's voice came over the com. "Now the fun begins, a kiss from Padme says that I get two for every one of your."

Obi-Wan grimaced, these were living beings they were killing, not droids.

"Try stay focused Anakin, this is no time for jokes." Obi-Wan repented. "besides I would rather kiss a Wookiee."

Anakin turned the jib back on him. "Now master, is that really anyway to speak of Master Secura?"

The master in question spoke over the com. "Skywalker! If the clones don't kill you, I will."

Obi-Wan jinked to the left, narrowly avoiding a blast from an enemy fighter. "Aayla, what are you still doing here?"

The voice that came back was layered with stress. "Just dodging an interdictor cruiser."

He fired a burst at V-wing, vaporizing the smaller ship. "Sith spawn, that means we can't jump. Is it just a cruiser, or an entire battle group." He already knew the answer, but It would be best to confirm.

"Battle group, I count, a Venator, two Alcimaters, and about 12 wings of fighters. Meaning, we're screwed."

Jaken's voice cut into the com. "Guys, it's been an honor serving with you."

Anakin interrupted him. "We aren't dead yet. Besides, me and Obi-Wan have beaten opposition bigger than this."

Obi-Wan waited till he had blown an ARC-170 Fighter off of the shuttles tail, to respond. "Yes Anakin, but we had capital support then."

The cocky young man's reply was unexpected. "And that has changed, how? Look off to your left Master, we have…"

"Company, another Fleet entering the battle, about three times larger than the ones already here." Aalya's cry interrupted the Knight's next comment. Obi-Wan swore. Now they really were screwed.

"Ok, Anakin, you an me will attack this new group, Jaken, get the shuttle out of here." An aged voice cut into the two Knights acknowledgement of his orders.

"A bad idea, shooting at us, would be."

The ARC troopers behind Obi-Wan, triggered the in-ship com. "General, Kenobi, isn't that Master Yoda."


	7. Escape part two

Chapter 7. Turning the tables.

Anakin whirled his Starfighter about to face the new armada, the g-force causing him to see stars. He headed for the largest ship, an old droid-control ship, hailing it as he did so.

"Unidentified cruiser, this is Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, requesting permission to dock with you."

"Jedi Skywalker this is Rebel Alliance Cruiser Redemption, permission denied, you are ordered to dock with The Hydra, for debriefing with Jedi Master Yoda, those orders come from Commander Nejaa Halcyon."

"Master Halcyon? he survived?"

"Yes, he took control of the fleet after Commander Slayke was killed in battle."

"Sorry to hear that, I'll head over to the debriefing, thanks, Skywalker out."

A ship marker appeared on his displays, the ship's information reveled it to a _Venator_-class star destroyer, the same ship that had become the mainstay of the Imperil navy. Anakin grinned, now they had a chance.

Turning towards it, he opened a secure COM-line with Obi-Wan.  
"Master, can you still see the Imperial fleet."

"Yes they are in orbit above Alga Kek, long range scanners are picking up reinforcements from near by star systems."

A new voice entered the conversation. "This is Jedi Master Nejaa Halcyon, Commander of Rebel Alliance task force Alpha, to all inbound fighters, you are to turn around and head towards the front of the fleet, and link up with the fighters there. Anakin, you are to lead Red squadron, Obi-Wan, you have Green, Master Vos, Gold, Master Rith, Blue. COM codes for each are inbound. You will receive orders from Commander Pellaeon, of the Hydra. Oh, and I'm glad you survived. Halcyon out."

"Glad we did too, Command, orders received and acknowledged." Anakin switched to Red squadron's COM line. "Red team, this is Red Leader, check in, I need numbers and ship classifications."

"Red leader, this is Red two, flying a V-19 Torrent."

"Red three, in a Delta Seven."

"Red four, in a brand new Y-wing."

"Red five to lead, the rest of us are in Z-95 headhunters."

Anakin smiled. "All right, form up on me and wait for orders." Switching to fleet COM he addressed Commander Pellaeon. "Commander, this is Red leader, what are our orders."

"Red leader this is the Hydra, you are to maintain cover positions around us, until the Imperial Fleet is in range of out turbolasers. Then escort our boarding craft to their landing bays. Once there, give Red thirteen, control of Red Squadron, and link up with Master Kenobi. The two of you will be leading the capture of the ship."

"Orders understood. What capital support will we have?"

"Support will consist of, Battle Group C, the Hydra, " on his tactical display, a yellow marker appeared above the ship, "the Dauntless," A _Dreadnought_ heavy cruiser was highlighted, "the Firebolt, and the Fair Lady." A pair of medium corvettes turned yellow.

Anakin reached to turn off the COM, when his Jedi transponder blared. "Brzz, are there any Jedi receiving? This is master Ki-Adi-Mundi. My, bzzzz, turned on me, I need immediate assistance. Please, contzzzz, the Jedi council, and send help."

The Jedi masters scratchy voice was replaced by that of Master Halcyon.

"All unites, Battle Group A is departing to fallow up a Jedi plea for help. Commander Pellaeon has control of the fleet's capital ships. Starfighters, you will receive orders from Jedi Anakin Skywalker." With that, a third of the fleet, turned around, and winked out of existence.

Anakin consulted his tactical display, noting that twelve new markers had appeared on the screen. Add to that the twelve Starfighter squadrons in his battle group, he now had control of around 290 peoples lives. He triggered a fleet wide COM channel.

"Squadron leaders check in."

The first three were Jedi.

"Green leader standing bye." Obi-Wan

"Blue leader standing bye." Jaken.

"Gold leader Standing bye." Quinlan.

Anakin did some quick calculations while the rest of the leaders checked in. Once he was sure they were all accounted for, he issued his orders. "You guys from B group, you are on fighter duty. Make sure that none of them get through to the Capital ships. Gold Leader, you have tactical command of that operation. Green Lead, take control of every one in C group, other than Yellow and Gray, you need to keep their point defenses busy, destroy as many as you can. Yellow, Gray, you're with me, we need to keep their fighters off the transports. Good Luck every one."

He closed COM and opened the Command channel, adding Obi-Wan and Quinlan to the list. His COM pinged, and then a voice emanated from the speakers.

"Skywalker, this is Commander Pellaeon. Your Capital support has just been reduced to just the Firebolt, and Fair Lady."

Anakin grimaced, the reduced support would make his job much harder. "Understood, Commander. What's the status of the Enemy Fleet?"

"Four _Venator_-class star destroyers, Six _Alcimater_-class cruisers, and roughly thirty Starfighter squadrons. All orbiting the asteroid."

"That's them, now what have we got?."

"That can confront the Venators, just The Hydra, and from group B The Vindicator, a _Providence_-class heavy destroyer, and The Bleak Prospects, a _Munificent_-class Star Frigate . But we do outnumber them in corvettes, cruisers and destroyers. We have, in addion to the ships in group C, The Gamblers-folly, a _Recusant_-class light destroyer, the Tortes, a _Dreadnought_ heavy cruiser, The Mothers-Pride, an _Alcimater_-class cruiser, three Corellian gunships, The Mauler, The Strider, and The Mother's Pride, those are being place under your command. They have rather effective anti-fighter capabilities.

Now back the ones that can tackle the bigger stuff. We also have four _Bombard-_class missile frigates. And last but not least The Nello, another _Recusant_-class light destroyer. With the faster lighter armed ships as our mainstay, our best bet is to isolate one of the star destroyers and then take it over, that should give us the advantage we need."

Anakin nodded, though the gesture seemed slightly pointless, seeing as the commander couldn't see him. "I agree." He flipped a switch on his COM board. "Obi-wan, repurpose your group. Isolate a Star Destroyer. Break it off from the main fleet, then take out its point defenses. I am sending the Mauler to Assist you with that. Once its defenses are down, I will bring the boarding craft in. Dock with it and lead the assault. Take the bridge and fire control first. Redirect the ships guns on the remaining Star Destroyers. Take out the engines. We can leave them dead in space. Under stood?"

Anakin could almost see his masters grin. "orders understood. Green leader out."

He switched his attention to the three gun-ships. "Mauler, Strider, and The Mother's Pride, this is Anakin Skywalker. Strider, and Pride, report to Gold Leader for orders, Mauler, report to Green." pausing He switched to a fleet wide COM channel. "All ships, this is Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. The time has come to liberate the Galaxy from the oppressive grip that has been throttling it. Now is when we rise up, and Attack!"


	8. Emperor's decree

Chapter 8.

Bail Organa closed his eyes, this would be it. He had barley been on Coruscant forty minutes and already he could tell where the Emperor was going with this speech. The first twenty minutes had been hinting at it. And in the last twenty he not only hinted at it, he had all but said it. Now here it came. Palpatine opened his mouth to utter the fateful words, and abruptly closed them as a platform floated out into the spacious room. It was occupied by three white armored figures, and one black robed figure.

The platform drifted over to Palpatine, and after a brief, and hushed conversation, drifted away, leaving the black clad figure standing next to Palpatine. Palpatine turned to address the room.

"I have just been informed of something that will make my decision all the more important. I have implemented a galactic strengthening. All systems will now receive a straightened garrison of troops and starships. Also it is my great regret to inform you that this new protection of your peace, is accompanied by a raise in taxes." There was a slight mummer of disapproval, and Palpatine raised his hands, black robes hanging off his arms like a grotesque waterfall. "But as justification, I have just received word that the Sluis sector has come under attack by group of Rebels, led by the traitorous Jedi. The forces that I dispatched to strengthen the garrison have already engaged these rebels, and are in the process of eliminating them."

Bail looked to Mon Mothma, seated several pods away, she wore a worried expression, as did those around her. But unlike the others, Bail knew she was worried about the Jedi and their Allies.

He shifted his attention back to the podium in the center of the room, Palpatine was again speaking. "We have received word that the Jedi had help from a group of non-humans. And so, I am implementing Order 74, all aliens are binging removed from the Senate." There was an immediate uproar, which just as quickly died. The room was suddenly filled with clones. Most of the senators gave in and started being led out, a few attempted to resist, and were shot for their trouble. Directly below him the Wookiee senator stood his ground against the ten or so clones trying to subdue him. But Bail didn't register this fact because his attention was else where.

He stared in horror and disgust at the center podium, where the black robed figure had turned to Vice Chair Mas Amedda, and, drawing a Lightsaber, cut him in half.

Palpatine again spoke, but this time his voice was not the same as it had been before. Gone were the soft tones, now it was reedy and harsh "You are all traitors to the empire, but I am being lenient, you will be returned to your systems, to work as servants for the senators I appoint. If you do not cooperate, my bodyguard, Darth Fuzen, will see to it that you never do anything again." No one spoke, then suddenly a voice rang out.

"Yousa bombad Sith, yousa lied, the Jedi are oursan friends." Bail looked over to the Naboo box, that voice could only belong to a Gungan. There stood Senatorial aide Jar Jar Binks. At his feet were a pair clones. In his hands he held two glowing spheres. "Yousa Die!" he shouted, and kicked the pods controls. It rocketed out of its niche, and flew directly for the center podium. Another pod joined it, this one driven by the Wookiee senator, who roared at the Emperor. As they neared the security pod attached to the podium rose to greet them.

As the pod's clones raised the weapons the Wookiee jumped, landing in their misted. Grabbing one clone, she swung him into another, knocking both of them off the pod. She grabbed the captains head, and tore it off. Chucking the head at another clone, she knocked him off the platform. But this had an undesired effect, the last guard, knowing his mission was to protect the Emperor and that his life didn't matter, grabbed her arm, and activated a thermal detonator. They both disappeared in a ball of flame.

But this had distracted every one long enough for Jar Jar to get to the podium. Screaming bloody murder he leapt at the Emperor. He suddenly stopped in mid air, one hand dropping its weapon and going of his throat. Darth Fuzen had grabbed him with the force, and was laughing. Jar Jar raised his other hand and threw the energy ball.

It connected squarely, blowing away most of the Siths hood, and upper robe, revealing the face of Jedi master, Saesee Tiin. He grinned at the helpless Jar Jar. "Goodbye." Jar Jar, knifed through the air, narrowly missing Mon Mothma, and slamming against the wall be hind her with a sickening thud. His limp body slumped to the floor. The great room fell suddenly silent.

Saesee Tiin grinned up at the assembled senators. Bail now saw that his face was a motley of scars and openly bleeding wounds, probably the result of Jar Jar's attack.. Tiin opened his mouth, but instead of the former Jedi's voice, a mechanically filtered rasp escaped. "This is the face a Jedi who did not betray the senate. You can see, my powers are far greater then any other Jedi, so do not cross me." He waved his hand. "Now, you will all leave me and my master alone." With that he turned and bowed to Palpatine.

The clones started ushering everyone out of the room. Bail glanced at Mon Mothma, making eye contact, and she nodded fractionally. Turning to one of her Aids she told the man take Jar Jar's body with them.

Ten minutes later aboard the Tantive IV Bail was sitting in his office while Captain Antilles was preparing to launch. Tapping a few buttons on the table, a hologram of Mon Mothma appeared. "Mon," he said. "what do you think we should do?"

"There is nothing we can do, Bail. We will have to pretend go along with what has happened." She said. her face was a mask of worry and hate.

"I know," he replied. "but I hate it all the same."

Another COM line beeped. Bail pushed another button. This time it was captain Antilles. "Senator, you may wish to get up here, we have company inbound."

Bail nodded to his captain's image. "be up in a moment."

He turned to Mon Mothma. "I have to go."

She nodded. "Of course, If you stop by Naboo any time soon tell Padme and Garm have I have the ships they wanted."

"Sure, good bye Mon."

"Good bye Bail." He singed off and headed to the cockpit. Once he was their he asked Antilles. "What's the problem."

The other man directed his eyes to the ramp camera, where six Bothans were banging on the hatch. Bail looked at his captain, "I had best see what they want."

With that he got up and headed for the hatch. Once he was there he opened an outside COM line. "Senator Fey'lya. I would suggest moving yourself and your friends from under the ramp. Otherwise I will be unable to speak with you. " he waited until he saw the Bothans move then opened the hatch.

Steping down he looked at Fey'lya he opened his mouth, but the Bothan cut him off. "Traitor!" he snarled. And suddenly Bail was looking down the muzzles of six blasters.


End file.
